


Friends in Suffolk

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who, The Hundred and One Dalmatians - Dodie Smith
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: They’re not lost.  They’re in Suffolk.





	Friends in Suffolk

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for "meneleth"

“We’re not _lost_ ,” the Doctor insisted. “We’re in Suffolk.”

Rose crossed her arms. “In what century?”

He stuck his tongue out, tasting the air. “Twentieth. Somewhere in the middle.”

“Great,” said Rose. “And without the TARDIS, we can just walk back to London, fifty years before I was born.”

“But we don’t have to. I have a friend nearby who should be able to help.”

“A friend?” Rose frowned at the endless fields around them. “Is your friend a farmer?”

“Of course not,” said the Doctor. “He’s a dog.”

“A what?” said Rose, and hurried to catch up with him.

After a moment, they came to a large white house, surrounded by a high stone wall. The Doctor followed it, not toward the front of the house, but to a weird little tower set into it.

He knocked and a dog barked.

“The Doctor!” he called back, and there was another bark. “He says we can come in,” he said to Rose, and opened the door.

Inside was a round stone room and a Dalmatian dog. The dog was only just full-grown, and it sniffed cautiously at the Doctor. Then, it let out a joyous ‘yip’ and surged forward, front paws on the Doctor’s shoulders as it slobbered him with kisses.

“Yes, yes, I’m pleased to see you, too, Lucky,” the Doctor laughed. “Down, captain!”

The dog dropped back to all fours, with another soft ‘yip’.

“Oh?” said the Doctor. “Well, then, congratulations, _major_. And let me introduce my friend, Rose Tyler.”

“Wait,” said Rose. “Are you talking to this dog?”

“Of course,” said the Doctor. “I speak dog. And this is Lucky. Major Lucky.”

“Right,” said Rose.

The dog – Lucky – made several more noises, and the Doctor shook his head, smiling.

“No, there’s no crisis. We’ve just gotten a bit separated from my TARDIS and we were hoping one of you might put out the word to look for it at the Twilight Bark.”

This time, there was tail-wagging along with the yips. 

“Fantastic!” said the Doctor. “Ta ever so much.”

Another yip.

“Oh, we’d be delighted. I didn’t get a chance to meet your pets last time, we were too busy. Lead the way!”

They followed Lucky out another door, into a large area inside the wall – where the Doctor was immediately mobbed by _dozens_ of Dalmatians. Thankfully, they were a bit more gentle when they greeted Rose.

THE END


End file.
